Brick's Odyssey
by ppgFireball
Summary: Tiara has been kidnapped by Princess Morbucks as a plan to get revenge on the Powerpuff Girls for destroying her crown. Cappy meets Brick who is mourning over the damage Boomer caused to his cap and asks for his help. With his help, will he be able to save Tiara?


The Rowdyruff Boys were lounging around at Fuzzy's old cabin in the middle of the woods. They were trying to think about what they could do for fun.

"Ugh, I can't think of anything," Brick yelled in frustration.

"Me either!" Butch followed

"Maybe we can...no we already did that," said Boomer who was still trying to think. Suddenly he had noticed a brown stain that was visible on his oldest brother's cap. He didn't know if he should say anything because Brick freaks out if anything happens to his beloved red cap.

"Maybe it's for the best, " he thought. "Um...Brick..." he stammered

"What? You actually have a good idea for once in your life?" Brick laughed with Butch.

If it wasn't for that remark, Boomer was going to tell him nicely.

"I was gonna say you have a dirty brown stain on your hat, jerk," Boomer said bluntly.

Brick's laughter immediately changed to horror. He stared at his youngest brother for a couple of seconds before slowly removing his cap with shaky hands. His eyes widened with disgust and horror at the sight of the stain on hai cap.

"C-Cappy…...NOOOO!," his cry could be heard all over the woods.

"Why'd you have to tell him that?!" Butch shouted at the blond.

"I had to be honest with him!" Boomer said. Even if Brick was a huge jerk to him, Boomer didn't like seeing him like this. He walked over to his red-haired brother and started comforting him.

"Cheer up Brick, " he patted his shoulder. "How about I take him Mojo's place and wash it for you?"

Brick looked at him as if he had two heads.

"No, no, no! I'll fix Cappy myself even it takes years to do!" Brick shouted stubbornly.

"Years?", Boomer imagined being ganged up on by the Powerpuff Girls and his brother not being there to help. Sure he would have Butch but it wouldn't be long before he's weakened from having two Puffs best on him at once. Not to mention it wouldn't be much fun without Brick coming up with new fun ideas. Boomer looked at his second oldest brother and he saw that they both had the same idea.

"Sorry bro, but this is for your own good, " Butch said as he quickly put Brick in a headlock. "Boomer get the cap!"

"Are you sure?" the youngest Ruff asked feeling guilty.

"Get it, you idiot!"

"Cappy!" Brick screamed and flailed his arms around.

Boomer immediately snatched Brick's cap away from him with no further questions and flew out of the cabin without looking back. He knew Brick was definitely going to beat the crap out of him for this but at least he won't be whining about his stupid cap. He flew into the city of Townsville and barged into Mojo Jojo's volcano.

"Yo, Mojo can I borrow your washing machine?" Boomer asked the evil monkey genius.

"Yes you can use Mojo's washing machine for washing that washes clothes because you need to wash clothes, " Mojo replied while busy working on his newest evil invention.

"Cool, thanks!" the blond shouted gleefully.

"Oh, and wash Mojo's clothes why you're at it because my clothes need cleaning because they are dirty so they the washing machine needs to be used to clean them.

"Okay!" Boomer replied as he grabbed a basket full of white clothing.

Boomer hummed to himself as he floated to the laundry room with his brother's cap and Mojo's clothes. Not knowing the catastrophe, the youngest Ruff obliviously put Brick's red cap in with Mojo's white clothing. He then grabbed a full bottle of detergent and naively poured the whole thing in.

"Hmm...I feel like there's something else I need" Boomer brainstormed. "Oh yeah, bleach!"

Boomer went in the cabinet and held up a large bottle of bleach.

"I'll just pour all this in the machine. Brick would probably want his cap to sparkly clean so this oughta do the trick. I mean it's not like something totally bad is gonna is gonna happen!" Boomer said with pride as he turned on the washing machine. "I'm so smart!"

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Butch had been comforting his older brother for the past 10 minutes when he had found an idea to cheer him up.

"How about we go beat up people for fun 'cause it's really fun?" Butch said in a happy tone.

"Fine, but it just won't be great without...Cappy," the oldest Ruff whimpered.

Butch rolled his eyes as dragged his brother out of the cabin and into Townsville.

" _This is gonna suck."_ the green Ruff thought to himself.

* * *

The owner of a unique hat shop turned his head as he heard the bell to the entrance door ring. His smile widened as he saw it was the richest girl in Townsville approaching the counter.

"I can't believe those stupid Powerpuff Girls MELTED my tiara!" Princess yelled in rage.

"Welcome to Townsville's Hat Shop!" the owner said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I just need something temporary until Daddy finds someone to make a new tiara!," the spoiled girl snapped at him.

Princess was unaware that two particular accessories were watching her.

"I'm a little worried Cappy, that girl is most likely looking for a tiara, what if she chooses me?" Tiara said to her brother.

"Don't worry Tiara, we'll just stay as hidden as possible," said Cappy who was taking the form of a white top hat.

Unfortunately for them, luck wasn't by their side as Tiara was picked by Princess.

"How much for this?" Princess asked.

"Fi-"

Princess had a handful cash out before the owner could even say how much it was worth.

"Sold!" he shouted excitedly.

"Cappy!"

"Tiara!"

"Welp, time to go plot my revenge on the Powerpukes!" the red haired girl said pleased as she walked out of the shop.

Princess was humming to herself in satisfactory when she suddenly she slipped a banana peel and Tiara flew off of her head and landed on the head of the talking dog.

"Ugh stupid bana- huh what's going on?," Princess said in confusion as she suddenly started to glow and float in mid-air.

Princess continued to float for a couple more seconds before her body began to stretch and entered the mind of the talking dog. Once inside, she opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in a purple void.

"What...the heck...is going on?!" she shouted bewildered.

The void starts pulling Princess into a white light as she screams while seeing the talking dog's birth and episodes he's appeared in such as "Bubblevicious" and "Shut the Pup Up". The void becomes white and the spoiled girl finally opens her eyes in confusion.

"What just...happened, and why...am I so itchy?," the girl now said in a rather deep voice and as she scratched her head with one of the dog's four legs.

"Wait! Why is my voice different?!" she yelled.

Princess had looked at a reflection of her in a window and her heart sunk and her expression was mortified.

"I'M A-I'M A-I'M A DOOOOOGGGG!" she wailed.

"Oh no! She knows about my powers now!" Tiara shouted accidentally.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN TALK?!" the wealthy girl shouted in disbelief.

"No," Tiara tried her best to seem like an ordinary tiara before realizing she spoke again. "Oh no..."

"This day just gets weirder and weirder. Now how do I get out of this body?" Princess questioned Tiara.

"I'm not...sure," Tiara lied.

This response caused Princess to start growling.

"Don't play dumb with me! Your powers caused me to end up like this! Now you better fess up or I'll chew you to bits!" the wannabe Powerpuff spat.

"Okay! Okay!" Tiara panicked as she floaqted off her head.

Princess once again went through the weird transformation which left her a bit dizzy. Once her senses came back, she quickly grabbed Tiara and got an idea of what to do with her.

"The Powerpukes are in for it now!" she laughed evilly.

* * *

Cappy had flown out of the store in search for his sister. He looked everywhere but he couldn't seem to find that little brat.

"I have to get Tiara back, but I can't fight all by myself...I need to find someone who can help!" he said ,"But who?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well that's it for Chapter 1. I haven't written a fanfiction story in a long time so sorry if it seems bad. Chapter 2 will be out soon!


End file.
